


Veryberry State Fair

by narwhalpuppy



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: Stuck on a malfunctioned ride at the state fair.  Bojack shows Todd a video from when he once hosted a Saturday Morning Preview Special while he was on Horsin Around.





	Veryberry State Fair

Bojack Horseman and Todd Chavez go to a state fair the day before an episode of Philbert is going to be shooting. When they end up stuck on a boat ride, Bojack tells Todd that him and his costars from Horsin' Around hosted a Saturday Morning Preview Special. 

 

Bojack Horseman Presents

 

A Narwhal Puppy Production.

 

Veryberry State Fair. 

 

A state fair was being held in Hollywoo. The Veryberry State Fair which was a subsidiary of Knotts Berry Farm. Known for state fairs and not amusement parks like it's predecessor company. Bojack Horseman and Todd Chevez were enjoying their time there together. Both wanted to go on one more ride before they have to go back to business. Clowns who worked at the state fair walked by the duo. 

"We have been through a lot haven't we!" Bojack said.

"Sure have! Like that clown dentist idea I had!" Said Todd as the clowns walked pass them. As a reminder to Todd of that time.

"Well, Todd. For a high school dropout and druggie you've done quite well for yourself." said Bojack.

Todd agreeing, "Hell yeah! Who would've thought that I would end up being President of Ad Sales for Streamable Content for that production company that's producing your new show!" Todd was referring to 'Whattimeisitnow.com' 

"Of course. Say since I have to be on the set tomorrow, would you like to go on one more ride, Todd?" Bojack offers. "Hooray! One more ride! You're on!" Todd cheers. Bojack observes the park, "We pretty much have been on all of them." Todd points to the Haunted House Boat Ride, "Haven't been on that one yet!" "Let's go and tomorrow as Princess Carolyn always says, 'get our shit together'.!" Bojack laughs. 

Todd and Bojack wait in line for the Haunted House Boat Ride. Mr. Peanutbutter comes to join them. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch! Bojack! How's my former rival doing!" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Fine!" Bojack tells him. "Are you coming on the ride with us, too?" asks Todd. Bojack implies, "I can have a little fun and so you can you. Come on and lets put the past behind us and come join us!" "Nah, I got better things to do like report to the set of Philbert early!" Mr. Peanutbutter rubbing it in Bojack's face. Bojack gets defensive, "At least I'm not out doing drugs can't you give me credit for that?" "Oh you will be. Once an addict, always an addict." said Mr. Peanutbutter. "The show I'm on bad enough I have to co star with you." Bojack hangs his head.

"The sooner you admit The Mr. Peanutbutter show was better than Horsin' Around the better." Mr. Peanutbutter said. Bojack responds, "Yeah, well at least the 1970's Preservation Society Commercial wasn't shown during my show!" Mr. Peanutbutter biting back, "At least there was never an episode of MY SHOW where I acted like a drill saregent to Zoe and Zelda!" 

"You take that back, " said Bojack, "The episode The Officer And The Gentle Horse was a fan favorite! Herb Kazazz was getting way too many complaints from viewers that The Horse was too soft on the orphans." "Yeah yeah. I get it. Herb wanted to prove The Horse wasn't a wimp." Mr. Peanutbutter said very snarky. Todd finds himself stuck in the middle of Bojack's and Mr. Peanutbutter's spat. 'Glad me and Yolanda don't fight like this. Not yet anyway.' thought the slacker to himself. "Uh dudes! We're next in line!" Todd announces as he got Bojack to notice they were next in line for the Haunted House ride. Mr. Peanutbutter leaves and says, "You really live up to being 'The Horse'! You're both softies! Another thing! I promise you! This isn't over, Bojack!" The former sitcom horse actor yells back, "Go *beep* Diane for me!" Mr. Peanutbutter leaves the fair and gives Bojack the middle finger. 

"Let's get in this ride." said Bojack feeling defeated. "Hooray! We're going on a boat ride!" Todd cheers again. Bojack and Todd got approval from the ride operator to go on board. "I brought my iPhone with wifi so we can film ourselves." Bojack said. The boat ride began to proceed into the Haunted House where Bojack and Todd were seated. 

 

* * * 

 

 

The Haunted House Boat Ride was going up the slide and made its way into the Haunted House filled with animontronics of ghosts, goblins, bats, skeletons, vampires, mummies, and witches. "This reminds me of Halloween in January!" boasted Todd. "I see what you did there." said Bojack a little on the distraught side. "You seem distracted." said Todd. "Just the things Mr. Peanutbutter said kind of got to me. Want to get on the set on time. Prove that asshole wrong." said Bojack. "You will. I get to work at my job on time. For now let's just enjoy this ride." said Todd. 

"You always were one to go with the flow." said Bojack to Todd. Suddenly out of the blue the boat ride stopped and malfunctioned entirely. "Oh shit! Now we're really going to be late if help doesnt come soon." says Bojack worried. Todd looks all around and begins to hallucinate that the animotronics were coming to life. "ZOINKS! They're after us! Where's the Scooby Doo Gang when you need them?" asked Todd. "They're not real. Really want some help to arrive ASAP! Feel like Ed Helms in the recent Vacation movie." Bojack said. Todd soon calmed down, "You're right. They don't exist. But how are we going to pass the time to wait for someone to fix the ride"? asked Todd. 

"We can call Princess Carolyn or Diane to help. " suggested Bojack. "Never told them what we are doing today. We're totally (beep)ed three ways from Sunday!" Todd cries. " We will be stuck here for weeks! " "Anyway I did bring my iPhone with me. I want to show you a video on Youtube that tell you a story while we wait." Bojack said. "All right. You sound like Mister Rogers there for a minute. Lets' Think of Something To Do While We're Waiting." Todd teased as he sang then Bojack stopped him. "Shut up, Todd! Do you want to hear the story or not?" "I'm listening! I'm all ears." said Todd. 

"Good." Bojack replies as he goes to Youtube on his iPhone. "Are you familiar with Saturday Morning Cartoons?" Todd answers, "I watched a lot of Kids WB. Shit like Pokemon, Rescue Heroes and the original Teen Titans." 

"Wel, believe it or not. Back in the day Network Sitcoms and the channel pending would do something before the cartoons debut called a Saturday Morning Preview special. Did I ever tell you that me and my costars from Horsin' Around did a Saturday Morning Preview Special?" Bojack explains then he found the Youtube video. 

Todd was a little familiar with the subject. "Think I heard of one my dad walked back in the 80s called The Yummy Awards." "Exactly. Now watch this while we wait for help to arrive." Bojack orders his roommate. "The year was 1991........." 

 

* * * 

 

An announcer who was Herb Kazazz says on the video, "Tonight on ABC! To kick off the new fall season for fine children's programming. Here is the cast of Horsin' Around to host the 1991 ABC Saturday Morning Preview Special"! An audience claps as the curtain goes up and it shows Ethan played by Bradley H. Smith and Sabrina played by the now deceased Sarah Lynn along with Joelle Clark as Olivia. Ethan and Sabrina were sitting on the couch as they were fighting over the remote playing tug of war with it. 

"This is too much man! I want the TV!" Sabrina yells.

"You're not going to get it!" Ethan strains as was able to grab the remote from Sabrina. "YES! I got the remote! It's all mine now! Yowza! Yowza! Bo Bowza!" 

Olivia rolls her eyes as she leaves, "Uh, I am not putting up with this. Got better things to do. I'm outta here." The Horse walks in. "Now what's going on you two?" 

Sabrina cries, "Ethan took the remote! I wanna watch TV!" 

Ethan brags, "Too bad! Guess I don't know my own strength! Yowza! Yowza! Bo Bowza!" 

"Okay that's enough!" demands The Horse. "What did you want to watch?" 

Sabrina implies, "The ABC Saturday Morning Preview Special." 

Ethan was surprised, "Really? That's a coincedence! So do I!" 

The Horse sits next to them in between the couch and says, "Good! It's something we can all agree on. No need to fight! Let's see what awesome cartoons are going to be on this fall!" 

Ethan points to the TV, "Look! It's starting! They're about to show a preview to Arachnaphobia!" 

Sabrina looked concerned, "You mean that scary movie with the yucky spiders?" 

"Yes, the movie scored huge at the box office! Now a cartoon is made about it. Won't be like the movie, that's for sure!" The Horse assures. 

"So let's all see what this has in store!" Ethan said. 

A preview of the opening credits is shown to the Arachnophobia cartoon. Shows a family of spiders moving in with a family of humans. After 10 seconds the preview ends. 

"Those spiders are so cute! Can't wait to watch! When it is on?" asked Sabrina. 

"8 o'clock 7 central! I'm getting up early for this! Yowza Yowza! Bo Bowza!" Ethan cheers.

The Horse looks at the TV. "Think you kids are really in for a treat now." 

"Why is that?" asked Sabrina.

"They're about to show a preview to another movie oriented cartoon. Edward Scissorhands!" The Horse says then notices Olivia isn't here. "Hey, Olivia! Come join us!" 

"I'm cleaning out the attic!" Olivia calls out. "You're going to miss the preview to the Edward Scissorhands cartoons." said Ethan. 

"Well I don't want to see it. I'm too old for that stuff!" Olivia states. 

Sabrina decides to emotionally blackmail her older 'sister', "If you don't I'm calling Goober and I'm setting you up on a date with him!" 

Olivia heard Sabrina's threat and came down terrified, "Well, don't want that to happen. Let's watch Edward Scissorhands!" 

"HA! I knew that would get her!" Sabrina smiles mischeviously. 

"Let the preview begin!" Ethan said.

A five minute clip of the Edward Scisscorhands Cartoon was shown. It was about a grade school aged girl who wanted to take Edward Scissorhands to school for Show and Tell. Once the clip ended in a cliffhanger with Edward Scissorhands about to get beat up by some bullies, The Horse says, "Poor Edward!" 

"Will he make it okay?" asked Sabrina. "Of course he will. In cartoons, everything always works out for the best." said Olivia rolling her eyes. Sabrina asks in suspense, "How will we know?" Ethan says, "We'll have to 'toon' in tomorrow at 8:30! 7:30 Central and Mountain!" 

"Great to know! What's next?" asked Sabrina. "A preview to Kindergarten Cop cartoon is about to start!" The Horse points to the screen. 

"Hope the next cartoon isn't about The Hunt For Red October! Yowza yowza Bo Bowza!" jokes Ethan. 

'This is so lame. ' thinks Olivia to herself. 'I should be out with friends'!'

"Quiet! It's starting!" The Horse tells his adopted orphans. A theme song to the Kindergarten Cop cartoon is played. In between the theme song which was similar to the movies theme song, the catchphrase in the movie 'It's Not A Tumor' is said. 5x It shows the John Kimble character riding through town in his police car getting to the school on time and runnning to class with kindergarten age kids piling on him. Then the John Kimble character pops up from the crowd of kids and says, "It's Not a Tumor!" The preview ends. 

 

"That looks like so much fun! Kindergarten Cop is such a hunk!" Sabrina says. "Hey, watch your language! You're too young to talk like that!" The Horse warned her. "Thinking men are hunks is my job!" Olivia told Sabrina. "Sorry dudes!" Sabrina regretfully apologizes. "What's on next?" asked Ethan. 

"A commercial break"! The Horse says to the camera. 

Herb Kazazz announces again when the Preview Special goes on break. "Stay tuned for more clips from the coolest new cartoons right here on ABC!" 

 

* * * 

 

Being stuck on the Haunted House ride waiting to be rescued. Bojack and Todd didn't realize their being trapped on that ride was becoming a media sensation. Tom Jumbo-Grumbo from MSNBSea was reporting at the scene. "It appears to be two passengers stuck on this ride here at the Veryberry State Fair. We have reason to believe that the star of the newest internet show Philbert Bojack Horseman is trapped on the ride. Along with Todd Chavez his friend who is in charge of the production company of his new show. Police and Fire Department Officials are on their way. "

Princess Carolyn was watching the whole thing on TV at her home. She calls Mr. Peanutbutter he answers. "Hello, you reached Mr. Peanutbutter. Please leave a message telling me if you're a Zoe or Zelda at the beep." "Mr. Peanutbutter! This is Princess Carolyn, did you know Bojack was at the Veryberry State Fair?" "I did just came back from there to remind him he has to report on the set. Tomorrow at 8 am sharp!" Mr. Peanutbutter answered. "It's all over the news that he is stranded on some kind of boat ride! If he doesn't......." Princess Carolyn seethes. "Don't worry Princess, I just turned on my TV and it was announced that police and fire department are on the way." Mr Peanutbutter tells her. "All right. Guess we have to hope the authorities will save them." Princess Carolyn said as she hung up her phone. 

"BOJACK!!!!!!!" Princess Carolyn screams. Luckily for her, nobody heard her. "He makes me so mad! It's always like him to get into such shit! Who knows how long this could be! Why did I even waste my time with that son of a bitch!" Back at Mr. Peanutbutter's house, him and Diane were watching. "This isn't nationwide is it?" asked Diane with concern. "Let's take a look see." Mr. Peanutbutter takes the remote and skips over the dials. Only to find that all the major news networks were reporting Bojack Horseman being on that ride that suddenly stopped. "SHIT! It's everywhere! Even the Celebrity Gossip shows and a Ryan Seacrest type are reporting it!" Mr. Peanutbutter said. "Can only imagine him and Todd must be very scared and frightened. Possibly be so scarred he'll go back to drugs." Diane said. "Perhaps you ought to watch the whole thing on CNN!" suggests Mr. Peanutbutter. "Very funny. Because I'm a liberal third wave feminist? You think I only watch CNN for news?" "Just a joke." Mr. Peanutbutter implies. "Let's just worry about Bojack for now." Diane said with her hand over her face. 

With the Police and Fire Department on their way to the park, Bojack and Todd continue to watch the Youtube video of the 1991 ABC Saturday Morning Preview Special. 

 

* * * 

 

Bojack and Todd got done watching the commercial break. "Wow! Everything was fun in the 90s! Even the commercials are awesome!" said Todd. "Now it's back to the show and as you can see a lot of movies were made into cartoons." Bojack informs him. 

 

Herb Kazazz says on the video, "And we're back with more Saturday Morning Fun!" The Horse, Olivia, Sabrina, and Ethan were still sitting on the couch. "Don't forget to watch our returning favorites! Bugs Bunny and Tweety aren't going nowhere!" The Horse says. "What cartoon preview is next?" asks Ethan. "I think Mystery Science Theater 3000 the animated series." said Olivia. "What a long title! That's too much man"! Sabrina exclaims. "You can just call it MST3K The Cartoon." snarks Olivia. "It's that show that mocks movies that didn't go over well with critics." said The Horse. "And now it's a cartoon! Show the clip!" 

The clip of the MST3K cartoon shows Joel Robinson walking down the streets. A Voiceover says, Eden Prarie Minnesota. Used to be a peaceful city until......." The camera zooms in on a mansion that had Dr. Clayton Forrester and TV's Frank inside using what looked like a crank machine and out came characters from various B Movies. "The evil Dr. Clayton Forrester and his assistant TV's Frank hatched a scheme!" A bunch of B Movie characters were shown destroying the city. "No thanks to their crank machine they created that had all the characters from cheesy movies come to life!" Joel witnesses the chaos. "Joel Robinson a janitor and novice inventor decides to do something about it!" 

Joel was now shown building robots that eventually became Tom Servo, Crow, and Gypsy. "Super Heroic Robots!" 

"Tom Servo! Crow! Gypsy! Are the solution to rid the town of Dr. Forrester's evil undoing!" Tom Servo, Crow, and Gypsy were beating up the B Movie characters randomly. The clip ends with Joel standing heroically with Tom Servo, Gypsy, and Crow by his side and the theme song, "Mystery Science Theater 3000 is now an animated series!" 

 

The Horse, Sabrina, Olivia, and Ethan were rather impressed. "Mind blown!" Ethan said. "I've heard of B Movies but this is ridiculous! I mean that in a good way!" "Ooooooooh! So excited! When will it be on?" asks Sabrina. "10:00 on the nose." The Horse says. "Trust me the real tv show is better." Olivia states. 

Many hours had pased. People and animals at the Veryberry State Fair were waiting with anticipation to see Bojack and Todd get freed from the ride. 

 

The Horse tells the camera, "Yep! There's another commercial break for now. But stay glued to your TV when we announce the last two cartoon previews!" Bojack and Todd watch another commercial break. The police and the fire department finally came to the State Park. Princess Carolyn, Diane, and Mr. Peanutbutter were at the scene as well. Princess Carolyn tells the fire department, "Bojack Horseman is up there! Bring him down! He needs to be on set for another Philbert episode!" "Yes, ma'am1" The police and fire officers were both humans and animals. The fire department gets their ladder ready. Bojack and Todd hear commotion outside. "Think we're saved!" Bojack said! Todd seemed worried, "When they get us out does that mean we can't watch the rest of this video? I'm really enjoying this." Bojack said, "You want to see the last two cartoon previews? We can. It will take them a while to break us out anyway." "Hooray! We get to watch the whole thing!" Todd cheers. 

 

The Police and Fire Department were doing their job rescuing Bojack and Todd from the ride from which they were trapped. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane were watching. "Come on, Bojack! Don't do this to us! We need you for the filming!" Mr. Peanutbutter implied. Bojack and Todd watch the rest of the video. "We're back! I told you we would be! Yowza Yowza Bo-Bowza!" Ethan said. "Are there really two more cartoons left?" asked Sabrina with concern. "Afraid so. Never fear you will watch these cartoons tomorrow when they debut!" The Horse assures Sabrina. "Sure am going to miss doing this. It was so much fun." said Sabrina. "The last two cartoon clips are Baby Talk and Tool Time." said Olivia and then adds, "Not that I care." "Baby Talk? Isn't that a show here on TGIF?" asks Ethan. "Yes it is. Now has its own cartoon show." The Horse says. "I love that show. Think I'll love the cartoon even more!" said Sabrina. "Roll the film." said Ethan. 

 

A clip to the Baby Talk cartoon is played as the theme song Bread and Butter was the same as the show. It shows Baby Mikey walking around the streets of Manhattan looking for fun while his mother is at work. The clip ends and Ethan and Sabrina cheer as Olivia gets annoyed. "So lame!" 

"Did you see that! Looks so awesome! " Sabrina said with excitement. "Now here is a clip from the Tool Time cartoon!" Ethan said. "Is this like the Home Improvement show on this channel?" he asks. "You bet it is! Roll the clip!" said The Horse. The preview to the Tool Time cartoon is shown as the Home Improvement theme plays in a cartoony sort of way. Tim, Al, and his family all jumped aboard a van that was going all over the country as Tim and Al try to fix houses and repair things in a buffonish manner. As the preview show was drawing to a close, The Horse, Ethan, and Sabrina cheer for all the new cartoons. Olivia doesn't. 

Olivia departs from the couch and says, "You guys will just watch the first episodes of these idiotic cartoons then you'll soon forget about them." Ignoring Olivia's sarcastic remark Ethan says, "That was super fun! Why did you watch it, Horse?" The Horse answers, "Because since I'm your adoptive parent, I want to approve of what you kids are watching!" "And do you?" asks Sabrina. "Kid tested Horse approved! AndI approve!" The Horse answers. 

The audience claps and Ethan, Sabrina, and The Horse all take a bow then break into dance with a 1990s style techno pop song playing. The Horse tells the screen, "These cartoons and all your old favorites will debut tomorrow!" "Don't watch the cartoons from those other networks, though! Yowza Yowza Bo-Bowza!" Ethan said waving goodbye to the screen. 

Sabrina closes with this, "Watch Arachnophobia, Edward Scissorhands, Kindergarten Cop, Mystery Science Theater 3000 cartoon, Baby Talk and Tool Time!" 

"And more good news! Horsin' Around is coming back for another season in two weeks! From everyone here at Horsin' Around! Have fun and be safe! Goodbye!" The Horse says waving to the camera. 

The closing credits roll and Bojack stops the video. "Did you enjoy the video?" asks Bojack. The fire department breaks in and takes Bojack and Todd out of the boat ride and into safety. Both had noticed it was nightfall already. All the major media channels were still reporting on the scene. 

"BOJACK HORSEMAN IS FREE!" FINALLY! THE PEOPLE TRAPPED WHO WERE BOJACK HORSEMAN AND TODD CHAVEZ NOW SAFE AND SOUND! BOJACK IS BACK!" Was repeated over and over. Everyone who was watching cheers and applauds. 

"It's nighttime already! Where has all the time gone?" Todd said with shock. 

The police and fire department take Bojack and Todd to their friends. "Bojack! How many fingers am I holding up!" jokes Mr. Peanutbutter. "Stop that! Bojack! You're not truamatized by this, are you?" asks Diane. "Not in the least!" Bojack says. 

Princess Carolyn tells Bojack, "You caused an uproar and panic by being stuck on this ride." Bojack sees all the media vans around. "Now the whole country knows what kind of embarrassment you caused for us, the show Philbert, WHATTIMEISITNOW.COM and mostly me and yourself!" Princess Carolyn yells at the horse actor. "SHIT! I did not know that! In all fairness it wasn't my fault that the ride failed!" Bojack gasps. 

"You both better report to work the next morning!" Princess Carolyn replies. "We really weren't in any danger. He showed me a video....." Todd defends his friend.

"Don't want to hear it! Doesn't matter! Now go home and get ready for the filming!" Princess Carolyn demands. 

"Had no clue that I caused so much chaos and concern over this." Bojack says with regret. "Don't worry about it. You'll be your best you can be." Diane said. 

"Getting trouble is his speciality! He loves the attention! See you tommorow, Bojack!" Mr. Peanutbutter says walking off with Diane. 

Bojack and Todd decide to go home. Bojack was down in the dumps knowing him and Todd being stuck on a ride caused a nationwide panic. "It wasn't my fault this time! Why does everyone think that I broke that ride on purpose?"! 

"We will stay away from State Parks for a while, huh? Anyway, thanks for showing me that Saturday Morning Preview Special! It helped me not to panic while we were waiting for help." Todd said. 

"I'm glad about that, Todd." Bojack said. "You're an awesome friend!" said Todd. 

'Glad to know someone thinks I'm good." Bojack said. "You really should not worry about what Princess Carolyn or Mr. Peanutbutter thinks, dude." said Todd.

"Maybe you're right. I should stop trying to seek validation from them." Bojack says. 

Todd and Bojack both go home and go to bed. The next morning Bojack reported to the set of Philbert on time. Mr Peanutbutter claps, "YAY! YAY! Look who decided to show up!" 

"Filming begins in 5.....4....." Princess Carolyn ordered. 

"Let's DO THIS! *sighs* I love being an actor!" Bojack said. The opening credits of Philbert were playing.

 

The End

 

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production


End file.
